Whatever You Say, Boss
by Rhythmic High
Summary: In which everyone loves Kirihara. Or something. NiouKiri, 82, hinted YukiKiri, implied YanaKiri.


**Whatever You Say, Boss**  
By Nori  
Two parts Niou/Kirihara, one part Yukimura/Kirihara, a pinch of Yanagi/Kirihara (if you squint hard enough) and a dash of Yagyuu/Niou.  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I am merely playing in Konomi-sensei's sandbox.

Notes: Futurefic, putting them in the 21-22 range. Pretty much everything is explained in the first bit. Also way longer than originally intended (5.3k words). Written for**evilchiapet** on **rikkai exchange at livejournal**.

WARNINGS: Sex, blowjobs, somewhat awkward 69, use of the word 'twat', minor bashing of real person slash, unintentional humor and the possibility of thoughts involving Niou writing Yukimura/Kirihara porn. Het!Sanada.

* * *

It was strange to think that, no matter how much time had passed, nothing ever truly changed. Attitudes, interests and appearances may have changed; but deep inside, a person always had that same something that made them attractive - something that kept a person coming back for more. 

They were no longer Rikkai, the champion tennis team; they were eight young men out in the world, following their dreams and seeking their fortunes. Some had continued tennis, others had settled down and put their time and energy into other endeavors. Even after their high school graduations they'd all kept in touch to some extent - whether it was regular visits to another's home, an occasional letter or a random phone call in the middle of the night. It seemed to suit them well, they didn't need constant contact to keep up with each other.

Yukimura hadn't graduated; after being scouted during the summer of his second year he'd immediately went into training and was currently terrorizing the wide world of tennis tournaments, taking home prize after prize. Sanada had married his high school sweetheart and settled down, a small daughter on his knee and expecting another. Jackal had returned to Brazil with Marui in tow, together running their own small (but rather successful, if they did say so themselves) business. Yanagi had continued his schooling in Tokyo, Yagyuu had opted to study abroad in America. Niou, well... no one really knew _what_ he did, his answer changed every time someone asked.

That left Akaya; their ace, their so-called baby. At seventeen he'd followed in Yukimura's footsteps, storming the pro circuit and now at twenty-one he'd been forced to return home to recuperate from a knee injury that could've easily put an end to his career had he continued to play.

He didn't like it, the feeling of being left behind while everyone he knew and loved in some respect were off enjoying themselves and whatever their daily lives may have brought. Sure, now they called or emailed a little more often, some visited a little more than usual, but he still couldn't help but feel somehow trapped. He wanted to be out there, claiming victory in tournament after tournament; enjoying himself playing the game he loved. Not here, not cooped up and forcing himself through physical therapy each day.

An 'untamed spirit', Yanagi would've called him - never satisfied with being alone and inside when he could be outside enjoying the sun with a crowd of friends. (Niou, on the other hand, would've said 'obnoxious, co-dependent brat' would be a better term to describe Akaya.)

Akaya enjoyed the nights spent with Renji when the older man would treat him to a nice dinner (most of the time hand-prepared by Yanagi himself); he enjoyed the days when Niou would randomly show up to bother him (usually with some new video game or nifty gadget in hand); he enjoyed the hours-long conversations with Yukimura about tennis, potential romantic interests, and life in general (despite the bill overseas calls tended to cause). He even enjoyed babysitting the Sanada child while her parents made their routine visits to the obstetrician - and naturally he enjoyed the freedoms that came with it: namely, teaching the young girl the very best ways to annoy her father.

He enjoyed them, certainly. But a fleeting smile, an evening of drinking and zombie killing or an afternoon nap on the couch could barely compare to being out and being active; the sun scorching overhead, heart pounding and sweat flecking his skin as he pushed himself to his limits and beyond. Tennis was what he lived for, he couldn't be satisfied so thoroughly with much else.

Days turned to weeks and weeks to months; doctors continuing to tell him to 'take it easy' and 'be careful'. Soon enough Akaya'd been cleared to resume light training and _finally_, he could begin to feel alive again. The usual (local) suspects were called in and life, for the most part, returned to normal.

------

Niou had taken to visiting him nearly every day (and avoiding answering the question as to why he wasn't at work); some days he gave a hand cleaning the place up (a bored Akaya did not a clean apartment make) and others spent doing nothing but lounging to chat or play a few games. At some point Akaya had begun to wonder whether Niou just pitied him, or thought that his situation was just that ridiculously funny and felt the need to try and watch the fireworks with each sly comment or vague suggestion.

To some extent, Akaya may have been right - to Niou, he hadn't changed a bit, he was still just as easy to rile up as he'd been when he'd first stepped onto Rikkai's tennis courts nine years prior. He still made the same annoyed face (which was kind of cute, if you liked Pug faces), his jaw still twitched, he still took the stance of a hissing cat and his voice, while now deeper, still took on a slightly whiny tone when he argued against whatever Niou was saying.

"So when you goin' back?" Niou asked during his usual morning visit, PlayStation controller in hand and body flopped unceremoniously across the couch; gaze focused not on the television but the back of a curly head sitting on the floor in front of him.

"End of the month, I think." Akaya replied through gritted teeth and tongue, fingers flying over the buttons of his controller and hands jerking slightly as if it would help his character on screen to move. "Said I gotta keep up with training and get my strength back, first. Something about muscular atrophy and needing to build it up slowly or somesuch bullshit."

Niou 'hmm'ed softly, eyes flicking to the screen for a moment to make sure he was in the right place to execute a particularly complex attack. "Ah. Good luck then, I guess." He fell silent again as all concentration was focused on the television; eventually throwing down the controller and conceding his defeat. After the game had been shut off and Akaya had moseyed his way towards the kitchen, he spoke again. "Yagyuu still talkin' to ya?"

"He emails sometimes," Akaya's muffled voice responded, and grew more clear as he returned. "Usually just some crap about how that now I'm out of school, I can't just quit learning English if I want to be successful. Sends all sorts of weird links for learning and shit like that, and absolutely refuses to write in anything but English. It's annoying. Last time I told him to shove it, he called me a twink." He chuckled, a cold can of beer tossed to Niou before cracking open his own and taking a long drink. "I thought he was calling me a snack cake until I looked it up."

A slightly wolfish grin curled on Niou's lips as he sat up and scooted over, freeing up a bit of space for the younger man to sit. "I might have to say he's right. Seiichi isn't going to be there to save your ass in interviews forever. A pretty face and mad skills'll only get you so far, Akaya."

"He just likes to take care of me, or somethin'. Ain't like I asked him to or anything." Well, it was a small lie - the first few times, true; when he was still the new kid on the pro block, so to speak. But Yukimura had kept at it even after he'd stopped asking; helping him field questions he didn't quite understand during post-game interviews, training with him when they had the free time, and even going so far as to make sure Akaya was eating properly.

As was the law of Rikkai so long ago, they took care of their own - it didn't matter how much time had passed or where they were. At the very least, it was nice to have someone around while he was on the road; someone he could laugh with and confide in, someone he could just relax and be himself with... someone he could find a part of home and the comfort it brought with.

"Takes care of you, huh?" The grin remained on Niou's mouth and his eyebrows waggled slightly. Oh, this was just_too_ good, he really couldn't resist. "Takes care of everything, yeah?"

"Still have to do my own laundry, though. His detergent makes me itch. Who the fuck is allergic to fucking laundry detergent, anyway? That shit ain't right."

Niou laughed heartily, chest rumbling and body nearly shaking with amusement. It took a moment but he managed to calm himself down - clearly, the younger man hadn't exactly understood the connotations of the question. "But other than that, everything else?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"So... the tabloids and forum posts are right?"

"Eh? What tabloids?"

Niou smiled but Akaya wasn't fooled - it was a smile he'd grown quite used to, the one Niou had when he knew something you didn't... the one anyone with a brain would quickly learn to fear. "Ohhh, I dunno... I mean, there was the one where you were slated to do some movie, and the one that said you beat the crap out of some celebrity, and the one that said you were really an alien and were in cahoots with Bat Boy. Oh, and the one where you and Seiichi were a couple. I hear you two were quite the item"

Akaya stared at him for a moment, brain hurriedly trying to process this new information. What the ever-loving shit? Apparently he really hadn't been keeping up on his reading... though most of his reading tended to involve following Yukimura's matches, nowadays.

Finally able to sort out what the hell Niou had just said to him, he managed to reply. "It was a Gatorade commercial, no, I didn't beat the guy up, I kicked him in the shin. But he started it by saying some stupid shit. Who the fuck is Bat Boy and..." That last one had certainly come out of nowhere... and had there not been a smidgeon of truth to that one as well, Akaya would've completely blown it off. "Er... no, not really. High school, yeah, but he broke it off when he left. Now..."

Oooh? Niou perched himself up on the arm of the couch and finally cracked open his own beer can, drinking and watching the other man with something of morbid curiosity. "Now, what?"

"Now, nothing. We aren't. Weren't." A handful of lonely nights notwithstanding. Fucking Niou, why did he always have to have that infuriating ability to get him to spill everything?

"Not according to assloads of fanfiction. Funny, I woulda figured you for a top." He was clearly having entirely too much fun with this and naturally, Niou was quite enjoying himself (and the slightly red tinge Akaya's cheeks had taken on).

"Fan what?"

"Fanfiction. Where your 'fans' write dirty, filthy porn about you and him. Or sometimes you and that Fuji guy. Literary genius, I tell you. Some of it'd be kind of hot if it weren't written by a bunch of sexless idiots who don't know jack shit about either of you other than what they see on TV. _I_ could write better 'YukiKiri' - who the fuck thought that was a cute thing to name you two, anyway? - smut than these twats. Although... this 'Kakehiki' person has you guys down pretty well." Okay, so he was only joking about the writing smut fiction himself part... maybe. One could never honestly tell what he was capable of.

"...Dude, that's fucking sick. Don't even say that. What the hell?"

"Well, at least now you know that every time you shake hands with your fans, you'll know half of them have written stories about you taking it up the ass. Could bring a tear to the eye, it's so beautiful."

The conversation continued for several more minutes before Akaya was finally able to change the subject; still feeling a bit sick to his stomach (though whether it had been the conversation or the fact his beer had been quick in getting flat and warm, who knew). Sometimes, there were things he really just didn't want to know about... that had been one of them. And great, now he was going to spend the entire day thinking about this crap.

------

The following weeks passed far too slowly and Niou had spent a fair amount of time harassing Akaya; now not a day went by when the young man didn't show up at Akaya's apartment (and skirted around the question of just why he wasn't working or something). He had also taken it upon himself to move half of his wardrobe and hair products into the small, but nice flat after Akaya had stupidly made an idle comment of "I'm surprised you don't live here yet, what with how often you're underfoot."

And there he stayed, making himself perfectly comfortable and strutting around as if he owned the place (much to Yanagi's chagrin when he was apparently supposed to provide dinner for three instead of the usual two during those evenings he visited).

It wasn't that they tended to share his bed every night that bothered Akaya, nor was it that half the time they tended to end up showering together (been there, done that, seen it, whatever.) It was more of that Niou had seemed to pick up the increasingly annoying habit of breathing down the back of his neck at every available opportunity, nipping at his ear, biting down on the back of his shoulder and on occasion, outright kissing him for no apparent reason. And it wasn't even as if he didn't like Niou; he was a ridiculously intelligent and humorous man, charming and quite attractive in his own right. What bothered Akaya the most was the fact that until he'd halfway admitted to having relations with their former captain, Niou hadn't shown the slightest bit of sexual (? that's what it seemed like, anyway) interest in him. And honestly, he wasn't sure whether he should feel disappointed or glad that Niou had been keeping his hands (mostly) to himself.

It was frustrating, to say the least, to be toyed with like that - but that was how Niou had always worked; stalking his prey and playing with it, luring it in until he finally moved in for the kill: A deceptively dangerous creature indeed.

Two weeks of this, however, and he'd had enough of taunting words and teasing touches; so much so that simply jerking off wasn't even remotely doing the trick. And so a plan was devised - while not necessarily one of 'put out or get out', it was one that would get the fucking point across.

The plan was put into action not a few days before he was due to leave; Akaya had waited until Niou tried to put on one of his more serious moves and promptly turned the tables, the two of them ending up sprawled on the hard wood floor with Akaya straddling the older man's waist.

"If you're trying to get me in the sack, just fucking say so already, or quit with the fucking cockteasing." He growled, the fingers of one hand curling tightly into the collar of Niou's shirt and hips rocking slowly against him.

Niou simply grinned, unfazed by the threat or the fact he was essentially pinned. "But it's just oh so much fun watching you squirm, little one." Akaya's words, however, had been exactly what he'd needed - permission to do something more if the imp was actually interested, otherwise he would have just left the guy alone (mostly). However, there was a question he had to ask, even if he didn't particularly care about the answer and was really only feigning worry. "You're sure Seiichi won't get pissed and come kill me for defiling his precious little buttercup?" Even as he spoke his hand slid up Akaya's leg, fingers latching onto the waistband of his pants.

"Won't care. And if he does, he'd probably rather it was you than some cheap STD-ridden whore." Why Niou had always felt the need to be such a dick about things, he'd never known, but right now really wasn't the fucking time for it. "So get up and get in there." He breathed, rolling off the older man and crawling to his feet, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside as he made his way back towards his bedroom (floors and upholstery were a bitch to clean, at least sheets could just be thrown in the laundry).

Niou followed without complaint, a lazy smile on his face as he watched the smaller man go about undressing himself. His own pants were beginning to get uncomfortably tight with the show his friend seemed to be putting on, but when he reached for his own belt, a hand clamping around his wrist stopped him.

"Leave 'em on." Akaya said quietly, tugging at Niou's wrist to pull him closer; his head tilting up to nip at Niou's throat before shoving him backwards onto the bed. "My place, my way." He murmured as he leaned over, one hand sliding down Niou's chest to pop button after button on his shirt, head dipping to trail his tongue along the flesh bared, teeth scraping over the swindler's collarbone and fingers skirting over tanned skin.

A grunt was the only response Niou gave, relaxing a bit as muscles twitched under tongue and hand. "Whatever you say, Boss." He breathed, his hand raising to curl his fingers loosely into the dark curls hovering over his chest and slowly making their way down. He jerked slightly when a hand slithered between his legs, rubbing at him slowly through thick fabric.

'Whatever you say', typical. Akaya's head lifted and with a decidedly wicked grin his hands sought out Niou's belt, tugging it loose and immediately diving for the button and zip of his pants; greedy fingers pulling the older man's erection free. Without skipping a beat his head dipped again, tongue laving over rigid flesh before pulling it fully into his mouth.

After several moments of gentle suckling he pulled back, lips and tongue focusing on the head as his hand curled around the shaft and pumped slowly, keeping his touch light and just barely enough for any real satisfaction. If Niou was going to be a tease, he was damn well going to get his just revenge, hand and tongue providing the barely-there pressure that made Niou's hips roll and his breaths come out ragged.

While teasing was all well and good, there came a time when one simply had to take care of their own needs. Akaya could feel his own cock pulsing against his leg; his body demanding to be properly taken care of. It wasn't time, not yet; he still had other plans in mind. Completely ignoring Niou's protests he pulled away to paw through the drawer of his night table before finally returning to Niou's side, his spoils pressed to the older man's palm. "Do it right, or I'll make your life a living hell."

Whatever response Niou may have had was cut off by Akaya's mouth against his own and teeth sinking into his lip. The dull pain faded away quickly as Akaya shifted again, twisting around and planting himself over Niou's chest, his hand once again curling around the other's erection and head dipping to catch its prize. Niou got the point, yeah, and knew what he was expected to do - the sight he was greeted with when his head lifted and the small tube in his hand made it perfectly clear.

Hands slid up to Akaya's hips to pull him back slightly, his own tongue flicking out to lap at the seeping tip of Akaya's dick, hands busying themselves fumbling with the cap of the lubricant and slicking several of his fingers. The position was a bit awkward but he managed, fingers rubbing over the younger man's entrance for a moment before allowing one to push its way in.

It was difficult to concentrate like this; a hot, wet mouth sliding over his erection and a calloused hand massaging his balls, but the soft, rumbling growl his partner let out when a second finger penetrated was more than worth the effort. Hand and mouth worked diligently, twisting and scissoring, sucking and teasing Akaya as much as he dared while the jackass had something very important to him within biting distance.

Time seemed to fly by with each stroke of tongue and hand and Niou could feel his body begin to tighten, skin flushing with the heat swelling in the pit of his stomach. It was too much, but not enough at the same time; the panted moans against his erection only serving to spur him on, hips jerking and body twisting under Akaya's careful ministrations.

He didn't feel particularly bad for giving the younger man absolutely no vocal warning when he came, and truth be told it would have been a bit difficult when one's mouth was currently wrapped around another's cock.

Akaya nearly choked but somehow he managed, pulling his head up enough so that by the time salty semen had just barely hit his tongue he was off, his hand replacing his mouth and spitting to the side as he pumped the older man. That hadn't exactly gone according to plan, but it would do. He shivered slightly when teeth just barely scraped over sensitive flesh and fingers twisted deep inside of him, a low moan bleeding from his lips as he hunched forward and rocked his hips.

Niou adopted a more hurried pace, his head bobbing and tongue twisting around hard flesh; fingers thrusting quickly, deeply, intent on drawing forth more of the increasingly loud moans and mewls. He'd been expecting it - he could feel Akaya's muscles clamping over his fingers and could feel his cock throbbing against his lips; a quick swipe of tongue and scraping of teeth and his partner was done for. The trembling body above him was near collapse but he kept at it, tongue swiping at spurts of semen until Akaya pulled away, the remains splattering over Niou's chest; body shaking and hips continuing to roll back against Niou's hand.

"Do it," Akaya pleaded, voice raspy and rough with lust. He could feel Niou's fingers pull free and made a small, whining noise at the loss but it was all too soon that he was on his knees; legs spread and forehead pressed to his arms, Niou behind him, taunting and teasing with featherlight touches and a pace that was far too infuriatingly slow as he leaned over Akaya's back and began pushing in.

Teeth sunk into Akaya's shoulder as Niou rocked forward, his thrusts slow and shallow; teasing himself just as much as his partner. His hand slid beneath them, wrapping around Akaya's erection and pumping in a similar fashion, the tips of his fingers trailing lightly over the leaking head. He continued the slow, drawn out pace for several minutes before finally switching gears; leaning heavily over the smaller man and thrusting hard, hissing against Akaya's back with each repetition.

Akaya's moans grew louder by the minute, his back hollowing and arms locked straight in some attempt to brace himself against the force of Niou's thrusts; shoving himself back to meet his partner each time Niou thrust in. "Fuck," he hissed as Niou nipped the back of his neck. "Harder." He could feel the rough fabric of Niou's pants against the back of his thighs, he could feel the cool metal of his zipper scraping over his skin, he could feel each pulse and twitch of Niou's cock as it pounded into him, and he wanted more.

His head dipped as arms folded in front of him, biting down on his pillow as fingers clawed at his sheets; body rocking fervently against the older man, muscles tensing and relaxing around him in a tandem effort to bring one another over the edge.

It wasn't long before strong arms wrapped around Akaya's waist and Niou leaned back, pulling the other with him as he rested against the wall and settled his partner into his lap; hips pistoning upwards and pulling Akaya down against him. His teeth scraped over Akaya's skin, biting and licking as the younger man rose and fell over his cock. His own moans were drowned out by Akaya's pleasured mewls and gasps; a low growl rumbling in his chest as Akaya tilted back, head resting against Niou's shoulder.

One arm unwrapped itself from Akaya's waist to slide further down, hand curling around his cock; pumping him slowly at first, then quickening the pace for several seconds before returning to his maddeningly slow pace. Akaya bucked against him, almost as if unsure whether to take pleasure from the hand wrapped around his erection or the cock penetrating him from below; his moans increasing in both frequency and volume until his voice cracked, rough and raw.

Blunt nails dug into Niou's legs as Akaya leaned back, his head resting on the other man's shoulder as he heaved himself, with great difficulty, up and slammed back down, desperately trying for something deeper, something harder, something _more_. He nearly screamed when Niou bit down on his earlobe and a thumb brushed over the swollen head of his cock; muscles trembling and body nearly shaking with each pleasurable move he made.

Niou grunted, his own tired muscles working overtime to keep up the pace, pelvis slamming up as hard as he could each time Akaya lowered himself. The frantic cries - so full of want and need - that reached his ears only served to keep him going with an almost unbearable urgency.

It seemed far too soon when the muscles of Akaya's ass clamped tightly around his cock and the young man began to pant heavily, his movements frantic and body demanding more and more of the ecstasy that had him screaming Niou's name hoarsely and practically begging for it to be over. Niou could feel Akaya's back tensing against his chest and the finger clawing at his legs, and finally the hot semen that spilled onto his fingers with Akaya's loud cry.

There it was, the chance to take what he wanted without having to worry about anything else. A few moments of poking, prodding and shifting of positions and he was once again on his knees, hands clenching Akaya's hips tightly, fingers digging in nearly hard enough to bruise. He thrust, hard and deep into the other, skin slick with sweat and flushed from exertion; each twist and jerk of his hips designed to bring both himself and his partner nothing but pleasure. All coherent thought was long gone - the only thing he could think of was that he needed to do this, he needed to hear more of Akaya's moans and growls, he needed to feel more of the muscles holding onto his cock.

Akaya was spent, panting heavily and tearing at the sheets with his fingers as Niou continued his assault, back arching as he tried to force his body to relax. Minutes seemed like hours as he writhed beneath Niou, murmuring a few encouraging words every so often and finally he felt the other's hands tense, fingers digging into his skin and his insides warming as Niou came, grunting when he leaned forward and bit down on Akaya's shoulder, teeth tearing at pale skin as he made his last few thrusts and finally slowed; resting against Akaya's back and tongue apologetically lapping up the small droplets of blood flecking the bite mark.

After a few minutes they separated - hot, sweaty and sticky - to simply lie back and relax, stretching sore and over-used muscles. At some point Akaya's head made its way to rest on Niou's shoulder, his hand idly tracing a path through what was left of the slowly drying semen he'd left on Niou's chest. They lay there silently for several minutes before Akaya finally sat up enough to brace him self on one arm, a wicked glint in his eye as he looked down at Niou. "Hope you're ready for another round, Ma-chan." Because he certainly had no intention of letting Niou get away, not now.

'Ma-chan'. Heh, it'd been a while since Niou'd last heard that one. His lips curled into wolfish grin and his eyes took on a somewhat manic gleam. "Whatever you say, Boss."

------

"I would assume you got your wish, Masaharu?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded vaguely amused, and even chuckled when he received an affirmative answer.

"He's loud, though. And he ruined my favourite shirt, the little fucker." Niou replied as he flopped back onto his couch. "Enthusiastic, too. No wonder Seiichi likes him. Packs a hell of a punch." The conversation was all well and good, but there were more pressing matters at hand. "When're you comin' home, Hiroshi?"

"Final exams this week, I'll be flying home on Sunday." Yagyuu replied distractedly - Niou could hear the repeated clicks of his computer's keyboard. "And I expect you to behave yourself until then. I let you have your fun." He knew everything about what Niou and Kirihara had done, and honestly, it was partially his own doing. Niou had spent so much time bitching and complaining about never getting to see him and that a guy had _needs_ phone sex and the occasional webcam chat just couldn't sate that Yagyuu had reluctantly agreed to let him go and get his rocks off - under the condition that Niou topped ("Your ass is mine," he'd said) and he had Seiichi's (the possessive bastard) permission to play with Kirihara - somehow, they'd all known the youngest of the bunch would go for it; he'd always been that predictable.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. He's back out on the road, anyway. Left yesterday." He'd been a little sad to see Kirihara off at the airport, even without the sex the guy was still his friend and he did miss him on occasion. It was only the rapid speed at which he could hear Yagyuu typing that made Niou sit straight up with an almost sudden realization. "You're still writing that stupid fic?" Even Yagyuu couldn't be that excited about doing his schoolwork.

Yagyuu snorted - he'd been caught, again. "It's almost done," he said offhandedly, as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with the very idea. "A few more paragraphs should do it."

"Well don't make it so bloody fucking obvious this time, man." His nightly trawls of internet fansites had once landed him skimming through various (mostly poorly written) stories written about two of his closest friends, and on further inspection several had even carried a very familiar style of writing. "Wonder how long it'll take 'em to figure out you're 'Kakehiki'."

"Only time will tell, if you don't." Yagyuu quipped in response. He fell silent for a moment, fingers flying over his keyboard and hitting the period key a little harder than intended. There, finished. "I need to go to bed, Masaharu. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, talk to you later. Don't forget to email it to me."


End file.
